


I'm here to stay

by kittymannequin



Series: Korrasami Base [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Depression, F/F, Mentions of poisoning, PTSD, Slight fluff, Thought of death, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I've been rewatching LoK and I've had this need to write something this whole day (something that wasn't an update) and I wanted it to be super angsty but I had no ideas of something super angsty so well... This happened.<br/>It's a short snippet which came to mind after watching Remembrances. You'll recognize the canon sentence.<br/>Just a tiny oneshot, hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here to stay

Korra’s gaze moved slowly over the horizon, eyes scanning the gorgeous sunset splayed in front of her as she took in a long, deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before exhaling.

“I brought you some tea. I thought you might be cold out here.” Asami’s voice came from behind as the pale woman walked up to her carrying a mug full of steaming hot substance.

Korra shifted in her spot, a warm, gentle smile spread across her lips. “Hey you.” She looked at Asami, reaching out for the mug as she leaned back on the wooden railing of the gazebo, beckoning the pale woman to come closer, “You're so sweet.” 

Asami stepped closer, leaning back on the railing next to Korra, placing her hand atop of Korra’s as she gazed warmly in her deep blue eyes. “Are you okay?” 

Korra gave a small smile before pulling the mug to her lips and taking a small sip, turning towards Asami. “I’m just thinking about things.”

“What kind of things?” Asami shifted and turned to her side, facing Korra.

“Just... What happened and everything...” Korra put the mug away, balancing it on the wooden railing before she turned to face the green-eyed beauty in front of her. “I can’t stop thinking about... About it all.” 

“Korra-“ Asami started but Korra’s warm hand on hers interrupted her train of thought as the warmth of the benders hand spread to hers.

“I know what you’re gonna say but... I don’t know what to do anymore, Sami. I still can’t go into the Avatar state and I feel like the biggest failure this world has ever seen.” Korra looked down at her feet, her hand pulling away from Asami’s as she turned to face the now almost gone sunset and gripped the railing. “I AM a failure.” She mouthed the words almost voicelessly.

“One more word like that Korra and I swear to Raava I will slap you.” Asami’s voice was terse and strong as she reached out, placing her hand on Korra’s shoulder, “Korra.” 

The tan woman whirled her head towards Asami, her brows scrunched in a frown, her lips pursed. “I know... I just... Look at me, Asami. I’ve been gone for so long and now that I’m back I don’t even know if I can do anything to stop the growing threat that is Kuvira and well I can basically do nothing but stand and wait for whatever this,” Korra motioned to herself, “This block or whatever it is to pass over.” 

“It will,” Asami murmured, squeezing Korra’s shoulder.

“I just... I failed everyone, Sami. People of the Earth Empire, people of Republic City... Hell, even Tenzin’s doubting me! I’m a failed, broken avatar. Sometimes I wish... I wish that poison would have just ended it all.” 

This time there was no warning. No words to alert the young avatar of the hand approaching her face with increasing speed. Her cheek met the hand and the sound of the impact echoed the yard for a moment, snapping Korra from her thoughts.

“Asa-“ She turned around to face the pale woman, her own tan hand covering her already red cheek. She didn’t expect to see what she did. 

“Y-You... Don’t you e-ever... Don’t you dare think like that!” Asami’s hands flew to her face and she hurried to brush away the stream of tears flowing down her cheeks and whirled around rushing away from the gazebo, heading for the temple. She was caught in her tracks as warm arms around her waist stopped her.

“Sami.” Korra’s voice was a soft plea murmured against her back. 

“You idiot!” Asami turned around, her fists already flaring at the young bender. “Idiot!” 

Korra let her go, reaching out and grabbing Asami’s arms, pulling them quickly behind her back and locking her in her grasp. “Calm down,” She mumbled against Asami’s neck seconds before she pressed her lips gently against it.

“You...” Asami’s voice was softening, turning into a mesh of sobs and hushed curses. 

“I’m sorry,” Korra mumbled against Asami’s neck. 

Feeling Asami relax in her arms Korra released her and the pale woman’s hands quickly found their way around Korra’s neck, pulling her into a bone-crushing embrace. “You tell me you love me and then you tell me you wish you’d died?! How dare you even think such a thing, you selfish...” She stopped herself, burrowing her head in the crook of Korra’s neck, trying to muffle a pained sob threatening to escape her. 

“Asami, I...” Korra tried but Asami’s embrace only tightened and she decided to comply as she hugged her tighter, arms wrapping around Asami’s waist and squeezing her tight to herself. 

“I know you’re scared...” Asami finally managed, never once letting go of her tight hold. “I understand that. But Korra... I... We... I can’t lose you. I refuse.” She pulled away, hands sliding to Korra’s face, cupping it gently and staring into her bright blue eyes. “I love you and I... I can’t imagine a life, my life, without you. So please... Don’t... Just please, let me be there for you. Lean on me, tell me things, confide in me. I won’t hurt you, Korra. I won’t run away. I won’t leave you, EVER. I love you beyond words and I know you’re still deeply hurt and you’ll probably never be over everything but we’ll figure it out, we’ll search everything until we have some answers, I’ll be here...” 

“Shhhhh,” Korra purred sliding her hands around Asami’s waist once more, pulling her into a tight, warm embrace. “Please, forgive me. I know you’re here and I never want you to leave. I... I’ll try everything. I’ll get myself better, with your help. I need you here, Sami.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Asami mumbled as she tilted her head, kissing Korra’s cheek gently. 

“Thank you,” Korra mumbled, tilting her head and meeting Asami’s lips gently with her own. 

“Always, sweetie.” Asami pressed her lips once more against Korra’s, the familiar warmth spreading through her, Korra’s musky scent washing over her and her reassuring lips dancing in a familiar, gentle dance with Asami’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that. Just a little explanation behind this: in this semi-au world, Korra and Asami exchanged more than one letter and as soon as Korra came back, she told Asami she loved her and they finally realized their feelings for each other, deciding to see where it takes them. Korra's dealing with PTSD and depressing thoughts and Asami wants to be there for her and their new found love.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, some feedback?


End file.
